Catch Bakura Part I
by JazzBandKid2000
Summary: The anticpated sequal to Yugi vs. Pegasus Part II


Catch Bakura Part I  
  
When we last left our heroes they just left the Shadow Realm and Joey's soul had been taken. They were just left with Pegasus finding out that he was Yu-Gi's father.  
  
Yu-Gi: How is this possible??? I thought you died in the war???  
  
Pegasus: Yu-Gi me boy, let me explain.  
  
Yu-Gi: NOOOOOO. Why, why did you hold it off for this long???  
  
Pegasus: You have to understand that I though it was for the best. The war raged, and I was wounded badly. My eye socket was shot. I was nearly dead, then all of a sudden time was frozen.  
  
Everyone except Pegasus: WHAT??????  
  
Pegasus: This man came down from the heavens proclaiming that I was the one. When I awoke, I had long hair and a red suit on. Though the oddest thing was that I had a golden eye the millennium eye. There was no way I could tell you. You would never believe me. Yu-Gi: You could've tried  
  
Pegasus: I'm sorry  
  
All of a sudden in a dust of smoke he was gone with the millennium eye too.  
  
Yu-Gi: He may as well keep it. I have no use for it  
  
Tea: Yu-Gi do you think you really can believe him  
  
Triston: Yeah Yu-Gi, what makes you so sure he isn't lying  
  
Yu-Gi: Something in my heart is trying to say it's true, but my brain says different  
  
The three decide it's better if they get a good night's sleep so in the morning they can search for Bakura. Although they know they won't be able to sleep when now the Kiaba brothers, Grandpa, and Joey's souls are all imprisoned. Morning finally comes.  
  
Yu-Gi goes downstairs to find Triston and Tea life-less sitting at a table.  
  
Yu-Gi: Hey guys  
  
Triston and Tea: Hey  
  
Triston: Well Yu-Gi, I find it better if we all split up with walkie talkies. That way we will save more time  
  
Tea: I agree with Triston  
  
Yu-Gi: OK  
  
The three split up. Triston takes the forest, Tea takes the castle, and Yu- Gi takes both forest and castle.  
  
Triston: ( I wonder if Bakura was smart enough to actually get off this island....  
  
All of a sudden Triston has fallen into a huge hole. At the bottom he finds Bakura and somehow has the millennium ring back.  
  
Bakura holds up all the cards of the friends Triston, Tea, and Yu-Gi had lost.  
  
Bakura: You won't them back???  
  
Triston: YES  
  
Bakura: Well you know what you have to do to get them back don't you???  
  
Triston: Yes and I'm willing to risk my soul for them  
  
Bakura: So it starts  
  
Triston card comes up and he received a Gia the Dragon Champion. Triston got a cocky smile and was ready  
  
Bakura: Ready  
  
Triston: Yea  
  
Together: Flip  
  
Bakura: It appears that you received the Dragon Champion of 2600 Attack. I got Skull Knight with an Attack of 2650. Say goodbye.  
  
Triston: AWWWWWWWWWWWW..  
  
Both Yu-Gi and Tea turn quickly hearing the sound of a scream Tea: No it just can't be  
  
Bakura: Oh but it is  
  
Tea: Huh who said that  
  
Bakura: Me ( as he walks out of the shadows )  
  
Tea: You, you slime ball  
  
Bakura: Oh really that's not what they seem to be saying ( showing the soul cards )  
  
Tea: No, you got Triston  
  
Bakura: He put up a good fight but I still won  
  
Tea: How can anyone be so evil  
  
Bakura: How can anyone not  
  
Bakura: You know what time it is  
  
Tea: Yes  
  
Bakura: To the Shadow Realm  
  
Tea's card comes up. As if her favorite card couldn't come up in a worse time. The Magician of Faith popped up. It only has a 350 Attack!!!  
  
Bakura: Flip  
  
Tea is shocked to see that he pulled a Griggle. She actually won! She won!  
  
Tea: Yes! I won!!!!  
  
Bakura: You may have won, but it will be your last  
  
Tea: Huh. Awwwwww...  
  
Bakura: Ha Ha Ha  
  
Yu-Gi hears the second scream and knows his friends are in trouble. He starts yelling for them. Just then Bakura appears.  
  
Yu-Gi: Where are my friends???  
  
Bakura: They are in the cards of course ( showing the cards of the souls of all his friends )  
  
Yu-Gi: How could you, the old Bakura that I used to know would never do a thing like this  
  
Bakura: Well this isn't the old Bakura. The old Bakura is gone unless I please to bring him back  
  
Just then Yu-Gi got an idea  
  
Yu-Gi: I'll make a deal with you. You seem to think you're unstoppable at dueling. Well I challenge you to a real duel, a duel of skill not luck. If I win I get my friends souls back and Bakura back. If you win you get my soul, my millennium puzzle, and the world. Do you accept?  
  
Bakura: With so much on stake and no friends to help poor little Yu-Gi, I accept  
  
Yu-Gi: Then so it is said. It's time to duel!  
  
Will Yu-Gi be able to save the lives of his friends, or will he fall to Bakura and let Earth parish.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
